1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a capacitor device and a display apparatus having the same. The capacitor device prevents capacitor failure and pixel failure by preventing the capacitor from experiencing a short circuit caused by disconnection of a bridge formed between electrodes of the capacitor and a display apparatus having the capacitor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display apparatuses, such as organic light emitting display apparatuses and liquid crystal display apparatuses, display images by applying a scanning signal and a data signal to a device unit which includes a plurality of thin film transistors and capacitors through a scan line and a data line, respectively, and by transmitting the signals applied to the device unit to a light emitting device which is electrically connected to the device unit.